Fanfiction:Quest of Ambers
Prologue I reached out a finger, pointing at a little island on the map. "Let me guess." I said, "that's... Iceshard?" I heard a little giggle behind me. "No, no." Dreamy said, smiling widely. "That's Glassorb." I choked back a laugh. "Whoops." I muttered. "Funny how you thought it was Iceshard though." Ashi hovered next to me, his feathers bright orange as usual. I shook my head a bit. I'll never be able to memorise everything by tommorrow morning. Sighing, I ran my fingers across the paper, tracing through the many islands of Prodigy. Half of Prodigy. Ashi took out a piece of crumpled paper, unfolding it. The magical necknace around his neck prevented his feathers from burning the white sheets, or anything in my room. "Alright." He cleared his throat. "Test time. Which island is associated with the Ice Warden?" I knew what the anwser was, but I really didn't feel like studying right now. "I'll take a break." I told my pets, heading towards my nightstand. Dreamy nodded, but Ashi had an irritated look on his face. Ashi would be a good student if he was a wizard... ''I thought. It made me feel slightly guilty, the fact that I didn't take my opportunity that seriously. My gaze landed on the electric clock. "It's nine already." "Wow," Dreamy flapped next to me. "Time passed fast, didn't it?" Something nagged at my brain, reminding me that Terragi should be asleep. Quickly turning around, I scanned the room for my young pet Tarragon. It was a bit hard to search because there were stuff crammed all over my little house, but his baby blue scales were nowhere to be seen. I bit my lip in fustration. "Where did Terragi go?" Arctic's voice rang above me, "Hiding from your grusome textbooks, maybe." I look up to see my Arcticlaw on top of my bookrack, sprawled on his belly. He grinned down at me with his canine teeth. Even more exasperate, I walked around the tiny space, skirting around fallen books. I didn't get how Members manage like, thirty pets, when I couldn't manage ''five. Probably stuffed them all in their backpacks and caged them, My brain resolved without much thinking. Wham! The door flew open, almost whacking into my face. I tried to not trip over the empty flowerpot next to me. I'' really need to clean the house. '' Terragi poked his head through the doorway. Storming over, I dragged him in and slammed the door shut. "WHERE WERE YOU?" I yelled, still grabbing him by his blue forearm. Some other wizards could have caught you! Lillian Animallover keeps on taking other student's pets and claiming they're hers. ''It didn't even occur to me that my Tarragon could be captured by the Puppet Master. Terragi's wings dropped and his horn flattened in an adorable way. "I-I went to say good-bye to Lightshield." Somebody gasped next to me. Lightshield was my brother's pet. His strongest pet. An Embershed. "He decided to go back to being a wild Monster?" Ashi's expression was skeptical. Arctic let out a dramatic gasp. "Icelight dumped him????" I glanced around. Dreamy looked confused, and Fathom was still sleeping in his tank. "No." Terragi muttered. "Icelight got expelled from the Academy. His pets left with him, obviously." Arctic let out another dramatic gasp, and I didn't really appreciate it. I couldn't take in what Terragi just said. I dragged my hand through my tangled hair and my mind spun. "How? What did he do?" "I dunno." I thought of what bad things my brother— Gabriel Icelight— could have done to get such a bad punishment. ''Threatened the Wardens? Killed another student? Killed a teacher by accident? Do something extremely stupid? All of above? I pulled out my phone to quickly make a call, only to remember that non-members can't call past nine o'clock. I gritted my teeth. Email it is. As I quickly sent a message to my brother, hoping that he can access it, my pets were chatting loudly behind me. "Freezer can't leave me!" Arctic sniffed. "We've been best friends since we were pups!" "I'll miss Freezer too." Dreamy said. "And Dreamflow. And Lightshield. And Icelight." "Any ideas on how they—" Ashi started. Not listenly to the rest of their coversation, I got up and flopped onto my bed. Why didn't Gab tell me? ''He probably didn't have the time to walk over to my house. ''Terragi must have recieved a message from Lightshield and sneaked off. But then why didn't Terragi tell us all? Tired, I tucked myself in, forgeting about the Geo test that's going to happen tomorrow. What if I can't find Gab again? He's my only familly. We always stuck together when we fought off bullies. I just hoped my brother would reply. I didn't bother to yelling at my pets until they went to sleep. They'll get tired eventaully(except for Terragi and Arctic, who'll stay up playing video games). Shutting myself off, I let the darkness drown the chatter out. =Part 1: Little Islands= Chapter 1 To be continued Category:Fanfictions Category:Unfinished Fanfictions